The Golden Sword
by sieg2013
Summary: Kouichirou tidak sengaja membaca pedang emas dekat rumahnya. saat itulah, muncul Hyperion, Titan dari Timur. sementara itu, Piper dan Jason menyadari ada sebuah portal menuju ke Jepang. mereka merasakan ada bahaya di sana. Apakah Klein menyelamatkan Kouichirou dari bahaya? apa yang diinginkan oleh Hyperion?


The Golden Sword

Tokoh:

· Klein a.k.a Tsuboi Ryoutarou

· Kouichirou Yuuki

· Jason Grace

· Piper McLean

· Hyperion

Genre: Fantasy, Drama

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan (Heroes of Olympus) & Kawahara Reki (Sword Art Online)

Kouichirou menghubungi Satoru di dekat rumah barunya. Lagipula, rumahnya cukup indah, dan tidak ada bangunan mewah di sekitarnya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, dia mengagumi taman sang kakek. Dulu, Asuna dan Kouichirou selalu bermain bersama kakek dan neneknya. Dimulai dari gendong-gendongan, bermain lumpur, kendo, dan menceritakan hebatnya sang ibu saat masih kecil.

Namun, semuanya telah berubah. Kakek dan nenek telah meninggal dunia. Ibunya semakin enggan mengunjungi makam mereka, karena menurutnya, memiliki keluarga seperti mereka ibaratnya punya keluarga miskin. Bahkan, menatap wajah orang tuanya saja tidak mau, apalagi mengunjunginya semasa hidupnya. Pada akhirnya, Kouichirou maupun Asuna membenci orang tuanya. Meski begitu, hubungan mereka berdua semakin buruk, dan tidak mau saling sapa. Semuanya telah musnah karena kesalahan orang tua mereka.

Daun-daun telah berjatuhan, dan mengenai kepala Kouichirou. Ketika mengamati daun tersebut, dia mengingatkan pada suatu taman bermain. Banyak sekali dedaunan, pohon yang segar, dan banyak sekali buah-buahan yang tumbuh di sana. Di sebelah kanan Kouichirou, ada kucing Persia yang berbulu tebal berwarna putih. Kucing itu sedang mengelus-elus kaki kiri Kouichirou.

"Halo Tama. Bagaimana kabarmu?" kata Kouichirou tersenyum, dan mengelus-elus kepala kucing yang bernama Tama.

Kucing Persia itu suka manja. Kadang, malas untuk melakukan sesuatu, dan sering keluar masuk ruangan tanpa izin. Bahkan, pembantunya kesulitan mengatasi nakalnya kucing tersebut. Untungnya, kucing itu hanya patuh terhadap majikannya, Kouichirou. Jadi, keluarga maupun para pembantunya memaklumi rasa kangen binatang peliharaan terhadap majikan.

"Mainnya nanti saja, iya? Aku sedang tidak mood untuk bermain denganmu," kata Kouichirou terhadap kucing miliknya.

Disaat sedang menatap taman, ada kiriman paket dari seorang bodyguard. Dia bertubuh kekar, mengenakan kacamata hitam, memakai ear plug, dan berseragam hitam. Bodyguard itu mengasihkan sebuah paket kepada Kouichirou, tepat sebelum dia membungkukkan badan untuk minta izin. Paket itu berbentuk persegi panjang, dan dibungkus kado warna biru dengan pita hitam.

"Kouichirou-sama, ada paket untukmu. Apa perlu kami membukanya? Seandainya ada bom yang ingin melukai anda?" Tanya salah seorang bodyguard.

"Tidak perlu! Taruh saja dekat ruangan. Dan tolong, jangan sentuh paket itu. Kalau memang penting, aku akan membukanya. Tetapi jika isinya tidak terlalu penting, kau boleh mengasihkan kepada keluargamu atau orang yang membutuhkan," perintah Kouichirou.

Sebagai manusia, Kouichirou berbeda dari ayah maupun ibunya. Dia tidak segan-segan memberi kado untuk orang yang membutuhkan, dan sekarang, dia mendirikan semacam yayasan yang berdiri atas inisiatifnya sendiri. Awal mulanya, dia ingin membantu orang sekitar, dan memperkerjakan mereka. Terbukti, beberapa anak dari yayasan telah menelurkan prestasi setiap tahunnya. Jika salah seorang anak cacat karena kecelakaan, penyakit atau mengalami tunanetra sejak lahir, akan dibimbing sesuai minat dan bakatnya.

Bodyguard memohon pamit untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Sekitar tiga menit berlalu, HP Kouichirou berbunyi. Kemudian, dia merogoh saku celananya, dan itu ternyata Tsuboi Ryoutarou a.k.a Klein.

"Halo," kata Kouichirou mengangkat telponnya.

"Kouichirou-san iya? Maaf aku menemukan apa yang aku cari." Kata Ryoutarou tertawa seakan-akan dia tidak bersalah.

"Heh? Serius?" kata Kouichirou kaget dengan ucapan Ryoutarou barusan.

"Betul. Saat itu, aku belum menemukan benda itu, karena memang susah sekali." kata Ryoutarou bernada bingung.

 _Kouichirou hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Sudah kuduga, benda itu bakal susah ditemukan. Apalagi benda itu sudah 3000 tahun yang lalu, katanya._

Yang dimaksud oleh kedua orang tadi adalah sebuah pedang, yang bernama Golden Sword. Pedang ini konon milik Titan yang bernama Hyperion, dan menggunakannya saat melawan Para Dewa Dewi Olympus.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan mulai bersenang-senang kali ini." Kata Kouichirou tertawa.

"Baik, bos. Kalau begitu, kita mabuk-mabukan saja," kata Ryoutarou.

"Tidak deh. Aku lebih baik fokus apa yang aku seharusnya lakukan. Lagian, kau kan tidak boleh mabuk di rumahku. Itu sangat menggangguku, tahu," kata Kouichirou bernada sedikit serius tetapi menggoda.

"Maaf, maaf. Kebiasaan kantor dulu. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Asuna-san, adikmu?" Tanya Ryoutarou

"Baik. Dia sekarang sudah berubah. Semenjak pacaran dengan Kazuto, dia sedikit percaya kepadaku, dan memperbaiki hubungan keluarga. Jika tidak ada dia, keluargaku akan rusak." Kata Kouichirou berterima kasih, dan menengok langit.

Ryoutarou memang memperhatikan kondisi terkini teman-temannya. Maklum saja, dia sulit log in karena tuntutan kerja. Selain itu, tidak mudah membagi waktu antara bermain game dan pekerjaan.

"Aku mau membuka kado dulu. Temui aku 15 menit lagi di rumahku. Sampai jumpa," kata Kouichirou mennutup telponnya.

Bagi Kouichirou, merekrut Ryoutarou ada untungnya. Selain dia adalah teman kazuto dan asuna, dia sangat ramah, dan tidak mudah untuk putus asa. Walaupun dia kelelahan sekalipun, tetap saja semangatnya tidak mau kalah dengan anak muda zaman sekarang. Padahal, umurnya 25 tahun.

Sungguh beruntung Ryoutarou punya boss yang baik seperti Kouichirou. Tidak seperti bos dulunya, dia tidak mempermasalahkan jika salah. Bahkan, bosnya menutupi kesalahan miliknya. Walau begitu, Ryoutarou tetap merasa bersalah terhadapnya. Karena itulah, dia membalas kebaikan hati bosnya dengan cara minum sake. Beda halnya dengan Kouichirou yang benci sake karena dia cepat mabuk.

Ada-ada saja kelakuan Ryoutarou.

~o0o~

Kouichirou menutup pintunya, dan memperhatikan kado misterius itu. Tidak ada nama pengirim dan alamat asal. Kouichirou benar-benar curiga dengan kado tersebut. Rencananya, dia ingin membuangnya ke tempat sampah, karena tidak jelas asal usulnya. Semestinya, Kouichirou mengikuti usulan Bodyguard, di mana ikut serta untuk membuka paket secara bersamaan. Oleh karena itu, sudah diputuskan. Kouichirou membuka kadonya sendiri. Saat dia membuka kadonya, ternyata isinya berupa kardus yang menampung benda yang cukup panjang. Ketika Kouichirou membukanya kembali, dia dikejutkan oleh benda yang dia cari.

Benda itu adalah Golden Sword. Sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari emas. Gagangnya saja berbentuk salib, tetapi emas. Ada tiga permata di bagian tengah pedang tersebut, yaitu merah, kuning, dan hijau. Selain itu, ada tulisan bagian bawah gagang tersebut. Tulisan ini menggunakan tulisan latin kuno, sehingga dia mengalami kesulitan dalam menerjemahkan tulisan ini. Ujungnya lancip, dari atas sampai bawah mengkilap, dan mirip seperti cermin.

Kouichirou mengayunkan pedang vertical, serong kanan ke kiri, horizontal, dan semakin lama terasa semakin berat. Memang, tidak ada yang tahu asal usul pedang ini, maupun mengapa pedang ini diberikan kepada salah seorang manusia. Namun, Kouichirou langsung menginvestigasi pedang tersebut. Dimulai dari ketahanan, serangan, sejarah, hingga mengapa pedang ini eksis di muka bumi ini. Hal itulah yang ingin Kouichirou gali.

"Tulisan apa ini? Kenapa bentuknya agak aneh begini?" Tanya Kouichirou seraya menyentuh ketiga pertama ini.

Semakin diperhatikan, tulisan ini semakin Kouichirou penasaran. Ketika membersihkan sebuah goresan di ujung pedang, ada tulisan yang sangat kecil. Tentu saja, dibutuhkan kaca pembesar untuk melihatnya.

" _Heredotate hladio…sapientia inmanissimi deducunt adalah mortem, ini tertium lapidem ele miscr scriptura otiose vitae_ (pedang yang mewarisi kebijaksanaan, berujung kematian secara tidak wajar, ketiga batu akan bercampur menjadi suatu elemen dasar, tulisan tanpa arti hidup)" kata Kouichirou seraya membacakan sebuah mantra.

Tiba-tiba, cahaya menyinari mata Kouichirou sekaligus. Dia kaget, karena tidak sengaja membacakan mantra. Padahal, dia tidak berkomat-kamit sama sekali. Cahaya itu menyinari rumah keluarga Yuuki. Para bodyguard, dan pembantu langsung menuju ke ruangan Kouichirou. Mereka semua terkejut, bahwa majikannya sedang dalam bahaya.

"Kouichirou-sama, sebaiknya anda pergi dari rumah ini. Berbahaya," kata salah seorang bodyguard membujuknya.

"Tunggu. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Kalian pergilah, dan selamatkan orang-orang sekitarnya." Perintah Kouichirou.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan anda, Kouichirou-sama? Bapak anda akan marah kepada kami, seandainya terjadi sesuatu pada anda," kata salah satu pembantu perempuan paruh baya.

"Jangan khawatirkan ayahku. Yang aku khawatirkan adalah diri kalian sendiri. Jika kalian meninggal, itu menjadi pukulan yang menyakitkan bagiku. Cepat pergi!" perintah Kouchirou untuk menyuruh para bodyguard, dan pembantu meninggalkan ruangan.

Para pembantu dan bodyguard meninggalkan ruangan, dan menyelamatkan orang sekitar. Sebenarnya, mereka patut berterima kasih kepada anak majikan, karena telah mementingkan kepentingan orang banyak daripada jatuh korban dalam keluarga Yuuki.

Cahaya itu masih menyinari, dan hilang dalam sekejap. Kouichirou bingung reaksi cahaya yang tiba-tiba hilang dalam sekejap. Saat melihatnya kembali, cahaya itu berubah kembali. Cahaya itu berbentuk sebuah lingkaran yang warna merah. Kemudian, salah satu tangan kanan keluar dari lingkaran merah tersebut. Cukup besar ukurannya, dan kulitnya berwarna ungu tua. Bahkan, tangannya mempunyai cakar yang sangat tajam. Langkah Kouchirou mundur secara perlahan, dan tidak bersuara.

Setelah tangan, muncul tangan kiri, dan kedua kakinya. Kemudian, dilanjutkan badan sampai mencapai leher. Kouichirou mengambil pedang katana di sampingnya. Pedang itu bernama Kuzuryu. Pedang Kuzuryu ini panjangnya mencapai 50 cm, sangat tajam, dan masih terlihat mulus tanpa goresan sama sekali. Kouichirou melakukan kuda-kuda sambil waspada, seandainya musuh tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Dan ternyata benar apa yang dirasakan oleh Kouichirou. Tiba-tiba, muncul kepala, dan badannya sekaligus. Tidak hanya itu, wajahnya dilapisi emas murni, tanpa ada goresan sedikitpun. Tidak hanya itu saja, Raksasa ini tingginya sekitar 223 cm, badannya berotot, dan kulitnya warna ungu. Tentu saja, ini adalah raksasa Titan yang dimaksud oleh Kouichirou.

"Tidak mungkin. Wajah emas, seorang Titan. Tidak mungkin, kau adalah—" kata Kouichirou menganga seakan tidak percaya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

"Aku kembali dari dunia kegelapan. Sudah saatnya aku menggunakan akalku untuk memakan umat manusia."

Ya. Dia adalah salah satu bangsa Titan pada Yunani kuno, Hyperion, sang berwajah emas dari timur.

~o0o~

Ryoutarou merasa beruntung bisa bekerja sama dengan Kouichirou. Selain atasannya bersikap ramah terhadap siapapun, dia memperlakukannya dengan baik, dan menganggap keluarga kedua baginya. Sangat adil memang, mengingat bosnya dulu membentak kepada Ryoutarou tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tidak hanya itu, dia sering kena sasaran bully oleh para rekannya. Ketika tekanan dan kondisi tidak tahan lagi, Kouichirou menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan yang nyaman untuknya. Dan akhirnya, berhasil mendapatkan kehormatan untuk selalu berada di sampingnya.

Ryoutarou berangkat dari apartemen menuju rumah Kouichirou dengan perasaan gembira. Selain itu, atasannya tidak pernah menyalahkan. Dia bersikap tegas, dimulai dari kecelakaan secara tidak sengaja, itu diberikan tugas kembali. Ceroboh, gaji dipotong, dan melakukan dengan sengaja, dipecat. Hal itulah yang membuat Ryoutarou semakin waspada terhadap atasan. Baik dari penampilan, skill, kemampuan maupun lainnya.

Secara tidak sadar, Ryoutarou menabrak seorang pegawai kantor pos, yang sedang mengantarkan beberapa paket. Berambut coklat, mengenakan topi, dan seragam berwarna biru muda, bahwa dia adalah pegawai kantor pos. Penampulan pak pos sangat rapi, dan tidak menimbulkan kesan curiga apapun. Jika dilihat dengan sekilas, umurnya terbilang muda. Ryoutarou memperkirakan bahwa pak pos ini terbilang baru. Terbukti, seragamnya rapi, tidak ada yang kusut, dan mengenakan sepeda ke mana-mana. Meski begitu, Ryoutarou tidak curiga terhadap apapun.

"Ya ampun! Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu," kata Ryoutarou meminta maaf.

"Gak apa-apa. Aku juga salah, karena membawa paket yang cukup banyak untuk diantarkan." Kata Pak pos tersenyum.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak menggunakan sepedamu? Kan nyaman dan enak kalau mengantarkan paket?" Tanya Ryoutarou.

"Sebenarnya, aku terbilang baru. Kadang, aku iri kalau rekanku memakai sepeda motor, karena kinerjanya bagus." Kata Pak pos menata kembali paket-paketnya yang jatuh.

Ryoutarou memahami perasaan terhadap Pak Pos. Meski terbilang baru, tetapi dia berambisi ingin meningkatkan kesejahteraan dalam hidupnya. Kadang, dia merasa iri terhadap rekannya maupun teman-temannya, yang mengenakan mobil atau sepeda motor. Namun, bagi Ryoutarou, seusianya dia itu mestinya menikmati arti hidup atau kuliah sambil part time. Pak Pos menceritakan bahwa dulunya, lahir anak yatim piatu. Keluarga yang dia punya hanya kakek dan neneknya. Meski begitu, mereka tidak bisa bekerja, karena tidak punya penghasilan. Oleh karena itu, Pak Pos mengadu nasib untuk bekerja di perushaan kantor pos, menjadi seorang pengirim paket. Memang beginilah kondisinya. Sungguh malang nasib pak pos.

"Begitu iya? Emangnya udah kerja di kantor pos berapa lama?" Tanya Ryoutarou membantu menata paket miliknya.

"Hampir 3 bulan, pak." Kata pak pos menghela napas berat.

"3 Bulan iya? Wah, tak terasa sudah lama kau bekerja di situ. Lalu, keluargamu bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Ryoutarou.

Pada saat Pak pos meneruskan, tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang muncul dari arah timur. Tempat di mana rumah Kouichirou berada. Ryoutarou menggertakkan giginya, dan bergegas menuju ke lokasi.

"Kouichirou-san. Tunggulah aku! Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu!" kata Ryoutarou dalam hati sambil memutar jam tangannya menjadi avatar Klein.

Klein adalah username atau avatar milik Ryoutarou. Rasnya salamander, mengenakan pedang katana, dan seragamnya berwarna merah dengan disertai lukisan emas. Dia tidak menyadari, bahwa lawan sebenarnya adalah salah satu Titan, Hyperion dari Timur.

~o0o~

Piper tidak memahami perasaan laki-laki yang sebenarnya. Bayangkan saja, dia tiba-tiba mendapatkan surat dari pacarnya, Jason untuk menemuinya di Theme Park. Memangnya ada apa tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk keluar? Apa jangan-jangan itu adalah kencan? Jika memang benar, kejutan apalagi yang direncanakan oleh laki-laki itu? Hal itu terus mengganggu di pikirannya.

Terakhir Piper mendapatkan kejutan adalah menaiki Tempest, angin topan milik Jason. Meski begitu, dia ketakutan setengah mati ketika berada di langit. Membayangkan saja membuatnya mual. Tetapi, Jason memakluminya. Maklum saja, dia adalah anak Dewa Jupiter, pemimpin Olympus romawi kuno. Jika Piper tidak salah ingat, Ayahnya memberi nama Jason karena untuk meredam kemarahan Juno. Karena itulah, diberi nama Jason.

Sesampainya di Theme Park, Piper menunggu di pintu masuknya. Dia mengenakan topi berwarna-warni, mengenakan jaket berbulu di bagian lehernya, celana jeans berwarna coklat muda, dan sepatu widgets berwarna hijau muda. Seleraku payah banget, pikir Piper. Dia bingung harus mengenakan apa untuk kencan kali ini. Alhasil, pakaiannya berantakan. Kemudian, Jason melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman khasnya, dan terlihat gagah baginya. Mengenakan kaos oranye Half Blood Camp, rambut pirang ditambah disisir yang rapi, dan celana jeans warna biru.

"Hai, Pipes," kata Jason tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

"Hi, Jason. Kurasa kau terlambat 10 menit lagi iya?" kata Piper cemberut

"Sori, Pipes. Aku barusan mengerjakan tugas yang dibuat oleh Chiron. Tentu kau paham, bukan?" kata Jason.

Piper memang memahami maksud perkataan Jason. Dia disuruh mencari perisai aegis yang hilang bersama Annabeth dan Percy. Terdengar menggelikan sich, mengingat Annaebth mengatakan, bahwa perisai itu seperti cermin, dan hanya berlaku melawan Kronos. Yang membuat Piper jengkel, adalah sifat intelektual Annabeth menular ke Jason. Semestinya, dia bangga pacarnya sedikit pintar. Namun, sedikit khawatir juga, karena saking pintarnya, jadi lupa dengannya. Semoga saja tidak seperti itu.

"Lalu, ke mana kita jalan-jalan?" Tanya Jasson.

"Entahlah, Jason. Aku sebenarnya bosan tidak melakukan apapun di rumah maupun Half Blood Camp, sementara kau pergi bersama Percy dan Annabeth." Kata Piper berjalan.

"Kalau begitu, giliranmu yang menjadi utama, princess." Kata Jason sambil mengecup kening Piper.

Muka Piper memerah sehabis keningnya dicium oleh Jason. Saat ini, mereka menuju ke pintu masuk Theme Park. Namun, Piper belum memikirkan rencana selanjutnya. Memang benar, Jason yang mengajaknya untuk pergi kencan, tetapi, dirinya mengaku belum menemukan tempatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau ke roller coaster? Aku sangat berani lho menaiki itu," kata Piper menunjuk di wahana Roller Coaster.

Panjang Roller Coaster hanya 1,3 km. tetapi, cukup tinggi sekitar 70 meter. Kecepatan roller coaster itu sekitar 130 km/jam. Sudah pasti mengalahkan Yamaha Racing Coaster milik Transtudio Bandung. Piper maupun Jason sepakat untuk menaiki ke Roller Coaster. Pada saat mereka menaiki, tiba-tiba sebuah portal terbuka di samping Jason.

"Jason, awas!" kata Piper memperingatkan.

Jason menoleh, dan menghindar. Sementara Piper memegang pisau katopris untuk memastikan ada musuh yang datang untuk menyerbu Theme Park yang dan Jason mengangguk pelan untuk memastikan tidak ada anak buah Gaia muncul. Mereka menatap Portal yang sedang terdiam, dan menampakkan sebuah visi yang aneh. Di gambarkan jelas, lokasinya berada di Tokyo Jepang, kemudian seorang pria sedang bertarung melawan seorang raksasa membawa The Golden Sword.

"Pipes, itu…tidak mungkin!" kata Jason terkejut dengan penglihatan barusan.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Piper.

"Itu senjatanya Hyperion, Titan yang dulu pernah dikalahkan oleh Percy saat perang melawan Kronos. Pedang itu dijuluki sebagai Golden Sword, dikarenakan wajah maupun senjatanya dilapisi emas. Saat itu, dia menemukan benda tersebut ketika pada zaman peradaban Titan. Dia menyimpan kekuatan magis yang sebenarnya di pedang tersebut. Jika Hyperion mendapatkan pedang tersebut, kekuatannya lebih kuat 10 kali lipatnya." Kata Jason menjelaskan.

"Lalu tunggu apa lagi? Kita harus segera menyelamatkan pria. Dia dalam bahaya besar." Kata Piper menyetujui pendapat Jason.

"Kalau begitu, kau di sini, dan hubungi para pekemah. Aku yang menghadapi Titan itu." Kata Jason menyiapkan peralatan untuk perang.

Piper tidak setuju dengan Jason soal itu. Dia tidak tahan jika pacarnya bertarung senndirian melawan titan yang memiliki kekuatan 10 kali lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Karena itulah, dia membulatkan tekadnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak ijinkan kau pergi!" kata Piper cemberut.

"Maaf?" Tanya Jason bingung.

"Kau lupa iya kalau aku ini pacarmu? Kita seharusnya menyelesaikan ini bersama. Kalaupun kita masih hidup, itu karena kau melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Tetapi aku tidak setuju kalau kau menyuruhku untuk tetap di sini. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk ikut denganmu, Jason.: kata Piper tersenyum, dan mengeluarkan magis Charmspeak untuk menenangkan Jason.

Jason memahami perasaan Piper. Dia bakalan menyesal jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap dirinya. Perasaan Jason yang tidak sabaran, membuat dirinya merasa tenang ketika berbicara dengan Piper. Memang begitulah pacarku, bersikap tenang, pikir Jason. Kemudian, dia menggandeng Piper memasuki portal tersebut. Mereka berdua penasaran seperti apa Tokyo, Negara Jepang sekaligus menghentikan Hyperion.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita berpetualang lagi." Kata Jason tersenyum kepada Piper.

"Jangan lupakan kencan kita, iya." Kata Piper menatap dan tersenyum kepada Jason.

Langsung, mereka memasuki portal tersebut tanpa ragu.

~o0o~

Kouichirou menyerang Hyperion dengan gerakan cepatnya. Baru kali ini, dia berhadapan dengan raksasa Titan. Memang, bertarung melawan sesama manusia kedengarannya sudah biasa. Tetapi melawan monster itu? Seumur hidup Kouichirou tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian unik sekaligus menegangkan seumur hidup.

Hyperion memukul Kouichirou, tetapi itu hanyalah bayangannya. Kouichirou menyerang dari belakang, sambil menusuk-nusuk di bagian lehernya. Dengan mudahnya, Hyperion menangkisnya, dan memukul balik serangannya.

 _"_ _Hanya inikah seranganmu, manusia?" tertawa Hyperion sampai menggema ke seluruh penjuru Jepang._

Kouichirou mencari cara untuk mengalahkan monster itu. Dia menengok sebelah kanan Hyperion, dan memiliki sebuah ide. Hyperion melihat mata Kouichirou. Raksasa Titan itu yakin, pasti dia merencanakan sesuatu untuk membunuhnya. Tetapi, rencana apa yang ingin perlihatkan untuk mengalahkannya?

"Sebelum aku mulai menyerang, mengapa kau tiba-tiba muncul di dunia?" Tanya Kouichirou.

 _"_ _Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Memangnya apa untungnya bagiku?" Tanya Hyperion balik_.

"Ingin tahu rencanamu saja, Hyperion. Memang, manusia tidak bisa membunuhmu, tetapi ada satu orang yang bisa. Dan aku yakin, dia pasti akan mengalahkanmu. Tetapi, aku ingin menanyakan alasanmu ada di sini." Kata Kouichirou.

 _"_ _Baiklah jika kau bersikeras ingin tahu. Kami di sini, Jepang untuk menata kembali peradaban kami yang hilang." Kata Hyperion menjelaskan._

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kouichirou bingung.

 _"_ _Manusia benar-benar payah. Bapak Kami telah bangkit dari evolusinya. Jika dia paham dengan kekuatannya, maka bisa dibilang, peradaban manusia akan musnah seperti debu yang beterbaran di mana-mana." Kata Hyperion menggenggam pasir miliknya._

Kouichirou mengaku tidak terkejut dengan cara bicara dan ancaman Hyperion. Namun, dia terkejut, siapa Bapak Kami? Apakah semacam kode sandi?

"Siapa Bapak Kami?" Tanya Kouichirou.

 _"_ _Dia tidak boleh disebut olehmu, manusia. Hanya kami yang boleh mengucapkan nama tersebut," Kata Hyperion bernada tinggi._

"Mengapa begitu? Tidak adil donk rasanya," kata Kouichirou tersenyum.

 _"_ _Maaf, manusia. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu Bapak Kami." Kata Hyperion._

Titan itu langsung menghantam Kouichirou dengan pohon. Namun, berhasil dipotong olehnya. Memang, kekuatan Kouichirou tidak sebanding dengan Hyperion. Akan tetapi, dia menyerang dengan sungguh-sungguh. Saat itulah, serangan sesungguhnya dimulai. Hyperion tidak menyadari kekuatan yang sebenarnya dalam tubuh Kouicihirou. Kecepatannya berubah menjadi 134 km/ jam. Kecepatan itu mirip dengan roller coaster di Amerika Serikat yang lokasi Theme Park bernama Disneyland. Dia menghunus pedang, dan menusuk-nusuk Hyperion, hingga tidak berkutik. Sang Titan itu terkejut, dan berusaha menangkis serangan kilatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hyperion berhadapan dengan manusia super kilat. Apakah dia memiliki kekuatan khusus? Hyperion berusaha mengimbangi serangannya.

Sementara Kouichirou sendiri terus menusuk-nusuk hingga Hyperion terpojok. Tidak hanya itu, dia memutar badan, dan menendang badan Hyperion hingga dibuat terdesak. Badannya mengalami memar, dan memegang gagang pedang Kuzuryu.

 _"_ _Lumayan juga kau, manusia. Aku tidak sabar untuk menghabisimu segera!" suara Hyperion mulai menggema, hingga Kouichirou terkejut. Luka Hyperion tidak mengalami luka sama sekali_

"Mustahil—" kata Koichirou terkejut.

Hyperion hanya bisa tertawa melihat reaksi Kouichirou, dan senyumannya berubah menjadi licik. Titan itu menghajar Kouichirou, hingga babak belur. Pedang yang dia punya terlempar sangat jauh. Wajahnya lebam, mulutnya berdarah, jarak Kouichirou. Kondisi rumah Kouichirou benar-benar berantakan. Pohon-pohon mulai rusak, daun semakin rontok, dan tidak dapat memikat keindahan alam.

Kemudian, Hyperion menendang Kouichirou ke tembok, hingga terluka cukup parah di bagian perut dan tangannya. Tidak disangka, kekuatan Hyperion meningkat drastic. Sampai-sampai, dia mengalami luka berat. Semoga saja Asuna tidak ke rumah. Kalau tidak, Kouichirou bisa terbunuh. Hyperion hanya tertawa melihat Kouichirou yang terluka berat.

 _"_ _Ada kata terakhir, manusia?" kata Hyperion mengejek._

Kouichirou hanya bisa pasrah, dan memejamkan matanya. Mati. Apakah dirinya akan dibunuh oleh raksasa Titan, yang tidak sengaja telah bangkit kembali, untuk memusnahkan peradaban manusia?

Pertanyaan itu terjawab, ketika Klein datang menolongnya. Ketika Hyperion menginjak Kouichirou dengan kaki kanannya, dia menyelamatkan atasannya dengan lincah. Setelah menyelamatkan Kouichirou, Klein langsung membalas serangan dan menebas kaki kanan dengan elemen api, dan kakinya pun terbelah. Hyperion mengerang kesakitan. Kouichirou membuka matanya, ternyata itu adalah Klein, orang yang telah merekrutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kouichirou-san?" Tanya Klein menanyakan keadaannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Kouichirou tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau mundur saja, Kouichirou-san. Biar aku yang atasi monster ini," kata Klein berwajah serius.

Tidak hanya Klein saja yang datang, sebuah portal datang dari arah samping kirinya. Ternyata, ada 'bantuan' tidak terduga oleh kedua orang, yaitu Jason grace dan Piper McLean. Demigod anak dari Jupiter dan Aphrodite.

 _"_ _Demigod!" teriak Hyperion._

 _"_ _Akan kumakan kalian semua, hingga tak tersisa!" teriak Hyperion dengan sorot mata yang menakutkan._

Sementara itu, Jason dan Piper menengok kedua manusia dengan penasaran. Penyesalan yang terjadi, adalah mereka terlambat datang untuk mengalahkan Titan itu.

"Wah, sepertinya seru nich. Kenapa kau tidak megajak kami juga, manusia?" Tanya Jason tersenyum lebar kepada Klein.

"Jason! Gak boleh begitu. Lihat!" kata Piper menunjuk titan itu, bernama Hyperion.

"Woow. Pipes, kau jaga manusia itu. Aku akan menghentikan monster itu." Kata Jason mengeluarkan pedang, dan menebas badan Hyperion. Sementara Piper merawat Kouichirou.

"Kalian ini…siapa?" Tanya Kouichirou.

"Kami…uhhh…bagaimana jelaskannya? Intinya, kami ingin menyelamatkanmu dari monster itu." Kata Piper menjelaskan sembari bingung mau menjelaskan mulai dari mana.

Maklum saja, manusia memang terkesan tidak peduli dengan Dewa Dewi . bahkan, menyembahnya pun jarang. Oleh karena, itu, Demigod muncul untuk menerima tugas. Dimulai dari tugas ringan hingga berat. Piper tidak bisa menjelaskan secara terperinci tentang perkemahan. Namun, ada yang mengusik di pikiran Piper itu sendiri. Mengapa dia bisa melawan Titan? Dan mengapa Hyperion itu bangkit kembali?

"Kau…bisa melihat semuanya? Atau ada sesuatu yang membuatmu bingung?" Tanya Piper bingung

"Dia Hyperion, nona. Aku tidak sengaja membaca mantranya. Kukira, itu semacam kalimat kuno, dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Dan kamu bertanya-tanya, mengapa kami bisa melihat? Sebenarnya…kami ini adalah Hunter." Kata Kouichirou.

"Hunter?" Tanya Piper.

"Iya. Salah seorang pemimpin kami, telah membantai monster yunani kuno atau monster-monster mitos di seluruh dunia. Bahkan, dia pernah mengalahkan manusia yang dirasuki atau membunuh sesama manusia. Oleh karena itulah, kami dijuluki Hunter." Kata Kouichirou.

Sebenarnya Kouichirou bohong soal Hunter. Nama organisasi itu adalah Assassin. Dia tidak ingin gadis ini terlibat dalam pertarungan rumit. Sementara itu Klein dan Jason berusaha menghindari serangan Hyperion.

"Bocah, namamu siapa?" Tanya Klein sambil menghindari serangan Hyperion.

"Aku Jason Grace, dan itu pacarku, Piper McLean." Kata Jason menebas kaki Hyperion.

Hyperion yang melihatnya langsung marah, dan mengeluarkan pedang The Golden Sword. Pedangnya menyinari mata Jason dan Klein.

 _"_ _Wahai para monster, bangkitlah, dan balaskan dendamku! Musnahkan peradaban umat manusia!" teriak Hyperion dan pedangnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi monster yang ditakuti oleh para Dewa, Echidna._

"Serius nih?" kata Klein.

"Gawat! Seluruh dunia akan musnah kalau begini ceritanya." Kata Jason berusaha bersikap tenang meskipun tangannya gemetaran.

Piper memperhatikan pacarnya, Jason yang gemetaran. Ada apa dengan Jason? Mengapa dia sampai gemetaran meskipun berusaha bersikap tenang? Jangan-jangan….

"Echidna…" kata Piper melongo ke atas, dan ternyata dugaan Piper benar.

Monster itu seperti ular raksasa, berbadan raksasa dan berwujud wanita manusia. Tidak hanya itu, badannya bersisik, dan gerakannya semakin gesit.

Musuh menakutkan, Echidna telah kembali dari Bumi.

~o0o~

Klein menggunakan elemen api untuk menghentikan Hyperion. Namun, Titan itu malah membangkitkan Echidna di Jepang. Hal itu membuatnya berpikir, bagaimana caranya mengalahkan monster ini, tanpa harus menghancurkan atau meluluhlantakkan bangunan di Tokyo. Disaat masih memikirkan cara untuk menghadapinya, Piper datang menuju Hyperion, dan mencoba untuk berbicara sembari membawa pisau katoprisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, nona? Berbahaya!" teriak Klein.

"Tenang saja. Piper tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan." Kata Jason tersenyum.

Memang benar. Piper paham betul apa yang dia perbuat. Setelah pergi untuk menghentikan Gaia, Piper memainkan peran, menjadi pembicara ulung. Dirinya yakin, bahwa satu-satunya jalan untuk menghadapi amukan monster adalah Hyperion. Ketika raksasa Titan mulai lengah, Jason akan membunuhnya dari belakang bersamaan dengan seorang pria bersamurai (kalau saja tidak mengenalnya, bisa-bisa repot jadinya untuk kerja sama).

"Tuanku, mengapa kau melakukan semua ini? Apakah anda puas menyerbu manusia?" kata Piper melakukan Charmspeak, sehingga membuat gerakan Hyperion melambat.

 _"_ _Aku sudah memberitahu, gadis kecil kepada pria itu." Kata Hyperion menunjuk Kouichirou yang terbaring lemas._

Piper maupun Jason tidak tahu apa maksud perkataan Hyperion. Tetapi, dia yakin bahwa musuh memang tidak ingin mengulangi ucapannya kembali. Namun, Piper tidak mau menyerah. Dia terus mulai berbicara, sambil mengasih kode kepada Jason, dan Klein untuk menyerang tiba-tiba.

 _"_ _Baiklah kalau mulai penasaran, gadis kecil. Bapak kami akan evolusi, dan tidak sabar untuk memusnahkan kalian semua, umat peradaban manusia maupun demigod." Kata Hyperion menjelaskan._

Di saat Titan menjelaskan, Jason mencari cara untuk membunuh Hyperion. Sementara Klein bersiap menggunakan jurus pamungkasnya. Kaki kanan maju, dan lututnya ditekuk 90 derajat. Sementara kaki kirinya mundur, dan telapak kaki kiri menyerong. Sepertinya, Klein melakukan kuda-kuda samurai. Jason tidak paham apa yang dipikirkan oleh Klein. Tetapi, dia harus berhati-hati. Jason memanjat atap secara hati-hati, dan menundukkan kepalanya supaya Hyperion tidak menoleh. Piper melihat sekilas Jason, langsung berkata, "Bapak kami itu siapa?"

 _"_ _Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menyebutkan namamu. Lagipula, kau pasti bakal mati dicincang olehku." Kata Hyperion tertawa terbahak-bahak._

"Tetapi, bagaimana dengan bangsa Titan lainnya? Apakah berencana dibangkitkan kembali?" Tanya Piper.

 _"_ _Tentu saja. Tetapi tidak sekarang, karena akan terjadi pertumpahan darah antar Titan, jika sampai itu terjadi." Kata Hyperion bermuka masam._

"Contohnya?" Tanya Piper.

 _"_ _Ada satu Titan yang berontak kepada kami. Yaitu Ieapetus. Titan itu dipanggil Bob, beserta Damasen. Kami kurung dia di lubang Tartarus. Tempat itu sangat mengerikan, gadis kecil." Kata Hyperion._

Piper memang sepakat soal pendapat Hyperion. Annabeth maupun Percy pernah menceritakan Lubang Tartarus beserta pengalamannya di sana. Kejadian itu juga pernah dialami oleh Nico DiAngelo. Gaia memang lebih kejam daripada Kronos. Tetapi, seandainya saja 'Bapak kami' oleh Hyperion bengis dan tidak kenal ampun terhadap anak-anaknya, maka keluarga Titan memang sama bengisnya dengan monster (maksudnya bangsa Titan lebih bengis daripada Dewa Dewi ataupun demigod).

"Begitu iya. Manusia memang akan mati dibunuh oleh Anda?" kata Piper sedih.

"Huh! Kenapa reaksinya begitu? Aku memang kejam, dan bijaksana!" kata Hyperion, dan melihat Echidna yang siap siaga memusnah umat manusia, "Echidna, hancurkan mereka."

Tiba-tiba, muncul seorang pria berjubah hitam menyegel Echidna. Dia menggunakan semacam guci yang berkilauan. Lalu, pria itu membuka tutup gucinya, dan terlihat aura yang menyeramkan sekaligus bersinar. Bahkan, The Golden Sword milik Hyperion kalah bersinar. Monster itu terhisap, dan guci tersebut tertutup kembali. Sontak, semua orang yang melihatnya pun terkejut.

 _"_ _Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya kau menggangguku?" geram Hyperion._

"Demigod, kalian berdua! Kesempatan emas. Jangan sia-siakan!" kata pria berjubah hitam dan pergi kabur.

Hyperion sangat marah hal itu. Ketika Titan itu mengejar seorang pria, Jason mulai menusuk punggung Hyperion tanpa ampun. Selain itu, dia menggunakan petir untuk menyambar di sekujur tubuh Hyperion, hingga kesakitan. Klein pun tidak mau kalah, dia menggunakan serangan pamungkasnya. Langsung, samurai itu menyerang dengan gesit. Bahkan, Kouichirou melihatnya tidak percaya. Klein telah melampaui kecepatan miliknya di ALO. Kouichirou memperkirakan kecepatan Klein sekitar 130 km/jam. Beda satu km miliknya.

"Keppuroku Sanjutsu!" teriak Klein.

Keppurouku Sanjutsu adalah skill original milik Klein. Dia menggunakan kuda-kuda yang cukup keras, sehingga menghasilkan kecepatan yang sama persis dengan peluru sniper. Meski kecepatannya tinggi, tetapi kelemahannya adalah daya serangannya yang kecil, sehingga hanya bisa menggores armor atau badan seseorang.

Serangan Klein dimulai dari vertical, horizontal, serangan slash samping kanan, kiri berkali-kali, hingga teknik Do digunakan. Hyperion tidak menyadari sepenuhnya, karena serangan Klein memang cepat. Ketika dia menyarungkan pedangnya kembali, tubuh Titan terasa nyeri di bagian dalam. Ternyata, Klein menduga serangannya bakal sekecil ini. Oleh karena itu, dia mempertajam daya serangannya dengan Asuna, yang dijuluki Berserk Healer.

"Serangannya…cepat sekali!" kata Piper.

 _"_ _Sialan kau, manusia! Rasakan ini!" teriak Hyperion_

Hyperion tidak mau kalah. Titan itu mengayunkan pedangnya, dan menyerang Klein dan mencoba menghentikan aksi Jason. Hyperion memutar-mutar badannya, hingga Jason terjatuh. Sementara Klein menangkis serangan tersebut, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Piper bingung. Dia lupa kalau tidak membawa senjata lain, kecuali Katopris. Saat itulah, dia melihat Kouichirou berusaha bangkit.

"Gadis kecil, gunakan bicara untuk menenangkan pacarmu dan Klein. Jujur, kita sedikit panic saat melawan Titan itu." Kata Kouichirou bangkit dengan berlumuran darah.

"Tetapi bagaimana caranya, Kouichirou?" Tanya Piper bernada cemas.

"Lakukan saja! Kau ingin bertahan hidup, bukan? Lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu benar! Begitu Jason dan Klein terjepit, gunakan itu. Paham?" perintah Kouichirou.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Piper melihat mata Kouichirou dengan tatapan yang tegas. Dia mengangguk tegas pula, dan berdeham.

"Jason…tenanglah. Hindari musuh, dan cari kelemahannya!" teriak Piper memberi Charmspeak supaya Jason mulai tenang.

"Klein…tenanglah. Hindari musuh, dan cari kelemahannya! Bantu Jason!" kata Piper memberi lagi Charmspeak kepada Klein.

Klein maupun Jason mulai tenang. Mereka berdua menghirup napas, dan Kouichirou mulai menatap Hyperion dengan tajam. Dia melakukan gaya western sword. Style itu memang hanya digunakan saat darurat, dan yang mengetahuinya hanya Kirigaya Satoru, sahabatnya.

"Western Style!" kata Kouichirou, dan langsung menusuk sebanyak 32 kali, kemudian mengayunkan sambil memutar pedangnya sebanyak 20 kali. Arah samping kanan, kiri, vertical, horizontal hingga serong kanan kiri.

Posisi Hyperion terjepit. Titan itu menahan serangan combo Kouichirou. Klein tersenyum lebar, dan menggunakan elemen apinya untuk menggorok leher Hyperion. Lehernya mengerang kesakitan, dan tersungkur di tanah, sehingga menimpa rumah warga sekitar. Kondisi Hyperion mengenaskan, matanya terbelalak, dan darahnya bercucuran di tanah. Jason ngos-ngosan dan meregangkan kakinya, Sementara Klein merebahkan tubuhnya di tanah.

"Gila…Hyperion musuh yang kuat iya?" Tanya Kouichirou.

"Hyperion?" Tanya Klein

"Iya. Dia adalah Titan dari Timur pada masa peradaban Titan." Kata Kouichirou menjelaskan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu soal Bapak Kami, Kouichirou?" Tanya Piper.

"Tidak tahu. Dia mengatakan persis apa yang dia ucapkan kepadaku," kata Kouichirou.

Piper menduga pasti akan terjadi sesuatu pada dunia. Bukan dunia saja, tetapi planet bumi. Tetapi siapa? Piper tidak bisa asal menebak. Sebaiknya, dia memberitahukan hal ini kepada Chiron.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pria berjubah hitam? Apakah dia musuh atau teman?" Tanya Jason.

"Kurang tahu. Yang jelas, Echidna berhasil disegel olehnya. Itu sudah cukup," kata Jason.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau punya tempat kencan khusus untuk pacarku? Portalnya sudah menghilang dari tadi," kata Jason masih kelelahan.

Klein hanya menatap langit, dan berharap besok kembali ke kehidupan normal. Tetapi tidak tahu sampai kapan dunia akan damai. Klein punya ide untuk kencan Jason dan Piper.

"Kalian berdua, aku yang traktir kalian ke Theme Park besok. Lokasinya di Fuji Land, dan disitu, kalian harus kuat mental iya." Klein nyengir ingin mengerjai Jason maupun Piper.

"Kouichirou-san! Traktir mereka iya!" kata Klein senyum licik.

"Kau ini! Iya udah deh, aku yang traktir. Sebagai gantinya, kalian, termasuk Klein jaga rahasia kepada Kirito maupun Satoru. Paham?" kata Kouichirou.

Klein mengacungkan jempol kepada Kouichirou sebagai tanda ok. Sementara Piper dan Jason bisa bernapas lega.

Di sisi lain, pria berjubah hitam melihat kondisi terkini setelah Hyperion kalah. Smartphone miliknya bergetar, dan berkata, "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana, Bapak." Kata pria berjubah hitam.

"Bagus. Dengan begini, Echidna menjadi terkuat sekaligus membentuk monster baru bersama Typhoon." Kata suara menggema di Smartphone nya.

"Ada yang saya bantu?" Tanya Pria berjubah hitam.

"Teruslah cari benda 'itu'. Itu saja." Kata suara laki-laki dan menutup telponnya.

Pria itu menutup telponnya, dan membawa The Golden Sword milik Hyperion. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa pedang itu hilang diambil olehnya.

Tamat

 **P.S: Pasti banyak yang bertanya-tanya, siapa pria dan suara laki-laki itu? Itu sebuah sign dalam fanfic. Tetapi, tidak akan saya kasih tahu karena itu masih secret atau rumor. Lalu motifnya apa membantu Jason, Piper, Klein dan Kouichirou? Tidak ada yang tahu secara pasti, apalagi penulis. Anyway, terima kasih atas review dan kritik/saran.**


End file.
